


The Art Of Enjoyment

by WGDWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut, it's all vanilla and nothing else, this is a first for me so sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGDWriter/pseuds/WGDWriter
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig finally have some vacation time to spend together but Ludwig isn’t enjoying it as he should.





	The Art Of Enjoyment

“Ah!” Feliciano sighed as he and Ludwig walked into their air conditioned hotel room, “This feels so good.”

“It’s not that bad outside Feliciano.” Ludwig pointed out, but he still nodded in agreement. Not many things could beat the heat and an air conditioned room was at the top.

“It is.” The Italian disagreed.

“You were running around the whole time we were out. You even ran once I parked the car.”

“We’re on vacation Luddy! You’re supposed to run around and enjoy yourself.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. They had been on vacation for only three days now and Feliciano’s energy never seemed to die down, only taking a break for his usual nap. While the German would prefer to sit down and enjoy a book with the occasional stroll to look at the scenery, Feliciano wanted to run around and do various activities. The two of them actually went out earlier than usual and drove to the zoo and a park before returning for lunch and it was no surprise that Feliciano was bursting with energy the whole time.

 _He’s still bursting with energy._  Ludwig noted to himself as he watched Feliciano spinning around, enjoying the cool air hitting his heated body. But what else could he expect from the Italian? He was like a puppy; always full of pent up energy that needed to be released with a lot of activity. Though if Ludwig tried to get Feliciano to train with him, all that energy would suddenly disappear and all the Italian would want to do is lay around all day doing nothing. Sometimes Ludwig thought Feliciano was just a walking contradiction waiting to be discovered. Feliciano soon bounded over towards the German, leaning up quickly to have his lips peck Ludwig’s chin and they both knew that kiss was meant for his lips.

“Come shower with me.” Feliciano said, wrapping his arms around the other. He knew perfectly well that they were both heated from being outside and being as close as he was would only make them both hotter. “It was hot outside and we were sweating the whole time.”

“Then go take a shower.” Ludwig stated, “I’ll take one after you.”

“It’ll be faster if we take a shower together.” Feliciano put on his best pout face, “We can do stuff faster that way.”

“I have something I want to finish up.” Ludwig said as he untangled himself from Feliciano’s arms, “Just take your shower alright? I won’t be long once you’re done.”

Feliciano looked down, a bit dejected. He was really expecting Ludwig to go and take a shower with him. Especially since he pointed out that it would be more efficient that way. How many times has the German told him that he needed to think about efficiency a bit more? Well…maybe not in the sense Feliciano was thinking, but he was still sure the other would have grabbed the bait. Ludwig didn’t fail to see how disappointed the other was. He gave into a sigh, leaning down to give Feliciano the proper kiss he wanted. When he pulled away, the German stroked the other’s cheek with his thumb.

“Go shower. I won’t be long.” Ludwig promised before giving Feliciano a gentle push to the bedroom.

Feliciano didn’t fight the motion and headed to the bedroom, stripping to his birthday suit before heading to the bathroom adjacent to their room. As he got the shower ready, Feliciano’s mood changed from glum to happy. He just got an idea. Why not wait for Ludwig? It’s not like the German was going to take forever to finish whatever he wanted to finish up. Ludwig was usually able to finish things quickly and he probably expected Feliciano to wait either way. Feliciano always waited! Ludwig would be foolish to not know that by now.

The Italian could just imagine Ludwig coming into the bedroom and see the bathroom door open and stepping in just to find that Feliciano waited for him. Sure Ludwig would be annoyed, but he wouldn’t be for long. The German rarely ever held a grudge against the Italian! They could take their shower together and be on their way to lunch in no time at all! Just the idea of seeing the water run down the German’s muscular back… Feliciano was quick to shake such thoughts from his head. Nope. He wasn’t going to think about that. Not at all. Instead, he moved to think about what the two of them would possibly have for lunch. Would they order room service, go to the banquet area, or go out to eat?

It probably wouldn’t do to go out in the heat again. It was hot out, despite what Ludwig thought. Feliciano knew the German felt the same. The blond had been sweating as well, even if he wasn’t running around. Running around at least produced a breeze to cool you off even for a moment. How could Ludwig not realize this?

Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of Ludwig.  _What’s taking him so long?_  Feliciano thought with a bored sigh.  _How long does it take to finish something up?_  He contemplated on waiting a bit more, but decided against it.  _Maybe he’s waiting in the bedroom._  Sometimes Ludwig actually doesn’t believe Feliciano would wait and the Italian couldn’t blame him. He sometimes didn’t wait even when Ludwig asked him to. Feliciano was just sometimes impatient depending on what he was waiting for.

He was about to go and step out of the bathroom before he stopped and bit his lip.  _I probably shouldn’t walk out stark naked._  Feliciano thought, back tracking to grab a towel to wrap around his waist. Feliciano was quite used to walking around naked, but that got him in trouble several times. More recently, Feliciano had walked out of the bedroom with nothing on the first day at the hotel. Ludwig had been talking to a waitress at the time about their dinner and as usual, the German wanted everything to be perfect. The waitress brought them the wrong order and while Ludwig was explaining to the nice lady the situation, she… Well, the waitress turned a bright red and turned around with the cutest sound Feliciano had ever heard! But once Ludwig went to see what their waitress had turned away from, he turned a bright red and started yelling at Feliciano to go and put something on. Feliciano had retreated into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and didn’t come back out. He obviously worried Ludwig who went in to check on the Italian and apologized.

Since then, Feliciano promised to not step out of a hotel bedroom unless he was in at least a towel or boxers. With the towel secure around the Italian’s waist, Feliciano stepped into the bedroom and shivered a bit. It was so much warmer in the bathroom due to the warm steam, but he was determined to see what was keeping the blond. One glance proved that no one was there waiting.  _Strange…_  Feliciano thought, pursing his lips in confusion. Where was Ludwig?

Taking tentative steps, the Italian made it to the doorway of the bedroom. The door was still open and Feliciano could see the kitchen and living room in one go. Ludwig was sitting in the living room area on one of the large couches. The blond’s back was to him and seemed to be muttering in German while tapping something on the coffee table. Feliciano’s eyebrows furrowed together and he made his way over to the other man. As he got closer, the brunet was able to see documents and folders spread about and Feliciano could only frown in disappointment.

“I thought you promised that you wouldn’t bring work along.” he voiced out and Ludwig’s body became rigid.

 _…Shit._  Ludwig thought, holding his breath as he turned around. He was hoping that Feliciano wasn’t behind him and that he was hearing things, but that wasn’t the case. Ludwig had been glad that Feliciano didn’t close the bedroom door. The blond was able to hear the shower going and had planned on putting away his papers once the other got out of the shower. He’d done it several times before, but since Feliciano didn’t turn off the water…

“Ludwig?” Feliciano spoke up with disappointment clear in his voice.

The German looked away sheepishly and gave into a defeated sigh, “My boss gave me some last minute work before we went on vacation. I didn’t want her to wait so I decided to bring them along to work on so she wouldn’t have to wait too long…”

“Ludwig! Being on vacation means you don’t work. You’re supposed to rest and enjoy yourself, not stress out!”

“I know, I know.” Ludwig sighed, not looking directly at the other.

He was ashamed that he got caught, but more ashamed for tricking Feliciano. He did make a promise after all. Ludwig glanced down at the papers in front of him. He was almost done! If only Feliciano had stayed in the bathroom for five more minutes. He would have finished…

“Listen, I’m almost done alright?” Ludwig started, turning his attention to the papers before him, “I swear that after I’m done with this last bit, there won’t be any more to do. I’ll be sure to join you in the bathroom as soon as I’m done.”

That was a tempting enough offer right? Ludwig thought so at least. All he needed was a just bit more time and he would be officially done. Feliciano would probably be a bit annoyed, but the Italian usually did let him finish up. Ludwig made a mental note to pay Feliciano back. He’ll do something special for the brunet as soon as he met him in the bathroom.

But as soon as Ludwig once again started to focus on his work, Feliciano interrupted. The smaller man pushed him back against the couch, straddling the larger man. Ludwig’s eyes widened, surprised that the other didn’t take his offer. Taking advantage of the blond’s confusion, Feliciano took hold of the papers that were in the German’s hands and set them aside before wrapping his arms around Ludwig’s neck.

His amber eyes looked at Ludwig seriously. “You need to learn to enjoy yourself.” Feliciano said before the seriousness melted into mischievousness.

With a playful grin, the Italian rolled his hips into Ludwig’s, making sure to be slow and deliberate. The other gasped and Feliciano’s smile became bigger as he rolled his hips again in the same manner. He watched in amusement as Ludwig bit his lip and looked away; the German’s face turning red. Ludwig was the type of person who got easily embarrassed while making sounds during intimate moments. Feliciano always thought the blond sounded so cute, but Ludwig would always try to avoid making ‘embarrassing sounds’ as he put it. But the Italian found that the other wouldn’t hold back for long. As long as he didn’t comment, Feliciano could hear Ludwig as much as he wanted.

A shuddering sigh soon escaped the blond’s lips and Feliciano couldn’t help but smile in triumph. Ludwig’s face became even redder if possible and he placed his hands on the Italian’s hips to stop him from rolling them again. Feliciano simply stared at Ludwig in confusion as the other stared up at him with his adorably flushed complexion.

“I-It’s not that I don’t want to.” Ludwig blurted out, “I-It’s just…these walls are too thin. That was the reason why we went out so early!”

Feliciano nodded his head slowly, remembering very well what happened. They had been sleeping peacefully when a loud bang woke them up. Well, first Ludwig woke up and then the next bang woke Feliciano up. At first neither of them knew why there were banging sounds, but then they heard someone moaning and shouting to go faster and suddenly it became very awkward to be just lying in their hotel room. Ludwig had thought about banging on the wall because it was only six in the morning, but had decided against it. He had instead urged Feliciano to get ready and they went out instead of sleeping in like planned.

“S-So…” Ludwig started, pausing to collect his thoughts when Feliciano leaned in to press their lips together.

“It’s well into the afternoon Luddy.” Feliciano reasoned, “Our neighbors should be out. And even if they aren’t,” he put on a sly smile and stroked the German’s cheek, “we should at least return the favor for waking us up so early~” Feliciano leaned in for another kiss, pressing himself closer to Ludwig who, to Feliciano’s surprise, pressed close as well. Feliciano’s smile grew as he pulled away and moved to nip at the German’s earlobe before whispering, “Let’s see how loud we can get Luddy~”

Ludwig’s only response was a small squeeze to the Italian’s hips. Pulling back a bit, Feliciano stared down at the other man until Ludwig nodded his head and gently pulled the Italian back towards him. Feliciano smiled, tracing the faint, shy smile on the other’s lips before leaning down to connect their lips once again before rolling his hips once again. Ludwig pressed himself closer, soft sighs escaping between kisses with every roll of the Italian’s hips. Feliciano kept the pace slow and irregular, a devious smile coming to his lips when he heard the other let out a small growl.

“Stop doing that.” Ludwig said, pulling away to give the smaller man a fake glare, “You know that drives me crazy.”

Feliciano laughed, easily causing Ludwig to smile. “Well then,” he started, delivering another slow roll of his hips while leaning down to nip at the blond’s lips, “why don’t you start teasing me back then?” Feliciano’s lips trailed down to Ludwig’s neck, nipping at a rather sensitive spot rewarding him with a loud gasp from the other. “You know my body just as well as I know yours~”

Feliciano put his lips back to Ludwig’s neck, working on the German’s most sensitive spot. The Italian’s work was rewarded with a loud gasps. Ludwig tilted his head to the side, giving Feliciano a greater vantage point and was soon able to get the other man to softly moan. Feliciano surely made an impressive mark on the German’s neck by then and the Italian’s fun was soon interrupted by Ludwig guiding the other’s lips to his.

The kiss quickly became heated, and Ludwig almost immediately rolled his hips into Feliciano’s. The Italian let a pleasurable hum out as he felt the German’s hands finally leave his hips. One hand made it to the back of Feliciano’s head while the other trailed down to the Italian’s leg. The brunet could feel Ludwig’s hand slip under his towel and trail along past his hip. Feliciano expected what was going to happen, but he still jumped with a surprised squeak when the German groped him. He could feel the other smiling into their kiss.

Feliciano then suddenly pulled away with a loud gasp. With a shuddering sigh, he stared down at Ludwig who wore a satisfied smile. He bit his lip when he felt his curl being pulled for a second time. He didn’t realize that Ludwig’s hand had moved from the back of his head…

“L-Ludwig!” Feliciano stuttered, trying to not moan out of forced habit. Ludwig’s smile grew devious and he pulled on the lock of hair currently in his grasp again. Feliciano gasped out again, a loud moan escaping before he batted the German’s hand away. The Italian simply pouted while Ludwig laughed. “You’re mean!”

“Said the one who abused my neck.” The blond pointed out, placing his hands back on Feliciano’s hips, “Besides, you said to go and tease you.”

“Details, details.” Feliciano waved him off before leaning back in to nip at Ludwig’s lips, “You know my scalp is more sensitive than your neck. Are you trying to finish me off before the real fun begins?”

Before Ludwig could answer, Feliciano palmed him; feeling up his half hardened member. Gasping out, Ludwig took hold of the Italian’s wrist and pulled his hand away. He growled playfully at the Italian who wore a sly look and recaptured his lips.

“You’re going to pay for that.” The blond said, groping Feliciano through his towel.

The other moaned out and grinded into the German. “We’ll see about that~”

The two met in another heated kiss, hands running along each other. Each sought out ways to make the other cry out. Whenever one would make the slightest bit of noise, the other was quick to find some way to make the other be louder. After Feliciano made Ludwig elicit a rather loud moan by stroking the back of his neck, it seemed as if he won their little game. The blond pulled away, his face a mixture of want and something else the Italian couldn’t quite figure out. Ludwig then leaned in, kissing along Feliciano’s jaw and down his neck. The Italian hummed in pleasure, focusing more on the feeling of the German’s lips on his skin rather than what he was doing. So when Ludwig’s lips came to his nipple, Feliciano couldn’t help but gasp.

“Ah, Ludwig!” he cried out, hands clutching onto the blond’s shirt. Feliciano moaned, feeling Ludwig’s tongue tease him and pressed closer to him. “U-Unfair! Y-You have m-more to work with.” Feliciano bit his lip, but couldn’t hold back another loud moan when the other began teasing his other nipple. He tugged at Ludwig’s shirt, prompting the German to pull away.

Ludwig looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, but a satisfied smile graced his lips. “All you had to do was ask.” He teased, easily slipping the clothing off.

Feliciano ran a hand down the newly exposed skin. He would never tire of seeing Ludwig’s body. The man had good physique, one that many men would wish to have. Feliciano remembered the times he wished he had half of the other’s body type. The Italian was a bit on the chubby side, but because of Ludwig he learned to love the body type he acquired over the years. Ludwig looked at Feliciano as if he was the most desirable man the Earth held. He felt lucky to have someone like the German by his side.

Feliciano’s hand soon met the waistband of Ludwig’s jeans. He hooked a finger under the cloth and tugged at it, giving the other a seductive smile. “And when will the rest of this come off exactly?”

“How about we go to the bedroom and you’ll find out.”

“Why not stay out here? We’re in a comfortable enough position already.”

“That may be true, but do you want to get up and run into the bedroom just to get the lube and a condom and run back right when we’re ready? Besides, the bed is more comfortable.”

Feliciano sighed dramatically, but Ludwig did have a point. Ludwig laughed, shaking his head. The Italian’s exaggeration during certain situations could be more than amusing at times. Feliciano leaned in, quickly nipping at the other’s lips before getting up and heading to the bedroom with Ludwig close behind. The brunet opened the drawer where they stored their intimate items and started looking for the necessary items. The other got behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and kissed the back of his neck.

“We don’t need them yet.” Ludwig murmured, trailing a hand down to undo Feliciano’s towel, “Neither of us are ready yet.”

The brunet was quick to stop the other from touching the towel. This stunned the German which gave Feliciano the upper hand. He was quick to push Ludwig onto the bed, straddling the taller man once again before pressing their lips together.

“I thought you would want me to set them out so we’ll be prepared.” Feliciano teased, staring down at the flustered man, “You’re always telling me to pull everything out that’s needed before starting anything.”

“Like you had it out before when you started this out in the living room?” Ludwig asked and started laughing when Feliciano batted his shoulder.

“Details.” He muttered, face growing red from embarrassment.

Ludwig simply pulled him back down, reconnecting their lips as he thrusted up against Feliciano. The Italian moaned, pressing himself back into the other and grinded into the German. After getting Ludwig to elicit a few sounds of pleasure, Feliciano trailed his hand along the German’s stomach until he reached his waist band. He tugged at the cloth once again, and Ludwig pulled away from their kiss to remove the remaining clothing. Feliciano assisted him and soon the blond was fully exposed for the Italian to see.

Ludwig moved further onto the bed and once Feliciano straddled him once again, they continued where they left off. The blond groaned, feeling the other press up against him and took the opportunity to finally shed the Italian’s towel. Feliciano didn’t stop him and was able to sit more comfortably in the other’s lap. Reaching down, Ludwig took hold of the brunet’s erection causing him to gasp and shudder as the blond rubbed him. Taking the other’s lead, Feliciano worked on Ludwig’s erection and pulled away from the kiss in favor of pressing his forehead into Ludwig’s.

“Y-You look like you’re ready.” Feliciano commented, nipping at Ludwig’s lips playfully.

Ludwig smiled, looking away from his work to stare into the Italian’s eyes, “You too. H-How do you want to do this?”

Feliciano moaned softly as he considered the options. “I-I don’t know. Mmmm… I kinda planned on doing you, but y-you’re really making me reconsider.”

“How about this? W-When you pull out the lube, don’t look when picking out the condom. Whoever i-it fits is how we’ll go.”

“Mmmm, g-good idea. S-Should I do it now?”

“Not yet.” Ludwig moved to kiss Feliciano once again, “Not yet.”

The two of them continued to tease each other into greater arousal, doing what the other liked best.  Feliciano knew the German preferred to have the tip massaged while Ludwig knew the Italian preferred the focus to be at the base. The room quickly filled with sighs and moans and the blond decided to incorporate something he knew Feliciano liked. Ludwig’s fingers grazed the Italian’s sack, causing the brunet to gasp and pause in his work. Ludwig smiled, taking the other’s balls into his hand and massaged them. Feliciano moaned, moving to bury his face in the German’s neck and pressed himself into Ludwig’s hand.

“I-I can’t wait anymore!” the Italian exclaimed, “Y-You’re going to make me come if you continue doing that!”

“Then it’s time to get what we need.” The other responded, letting Feliciano go which caused him to whimper from the loss.

“You planned that, didn’t you.” The Italian accused as he went to get the lube and condom.

“I was only trying to make you feel good. Remember; don’t look at the condom when you grab it.”

Feliciano came back with the supplies, revealing the condom he had picked out. “It’s yours.” The Italian said, tossing it to Ludwig.

Feliciano moved to get comfortable while the other slipped the condom on. Once it was on, Ludwig took hold of the lube and moved over to the other. He applied a generous amount on his fingers and gently inserted a finger into Feliciano’s entrance. The German’s way of prepping was methodical. The first finger was used to lubricate. He usually circled around inside and took the finger out to add more lube if needed. Then when he added a second finger, he stretched out Feliciano. Ludwig usually took his time with this, always making sure the other stayed comfortable. Adding a third finger is what he did as a precaution. It was just a little bit more stretching to make sure the other could take him.

Once Feliciano was fully prepared, Ludwig added some lube over the condom before inserting himself inside. Feliciano sighed shakily, wrapping a leg around the other’s waist. The blond pushed the Italian’s bangs to the side, staring down at the other.

“You alright?”

Feliciano nodded, smiling at Ludwig. “Yeah, it’s just been a while. You’ve been letting me take the lead lately.”

Ludwig blushed, looking away, “W-Well…”

The Italian laughed, moving a hand to bring the German’s gaze back at him, “I know. There’s no need to get embarrassed. I’m ready now, so…”

Ludwig simply nodded, pulling out before thrusting back in. Since it had been a while for Feliciano, the German took it slow and made sure to be gentle. The other gasped out with every thrust, hands lightly grasping at the bed sheets. Feliciano was grateful for the slow pace. He was able to get reacquainted with the feeling of having someone inside him, sending shocking waves of pleasure throughout his body. As much as he liked having the roles reversed, this was a different kind of pleasure he loved experiencing.

Looking up at Ludwig, he saw blue eyes staring down at him. It was almost as if the German was trying to read the brunet’s mind. That wasn’t going to do at all. Feliciano leaned up, capturing Ludwig’s lips with his own.

“Y-You’re staring again.” He got out, trying to pull the German closer.

Ludwig’s face seemed to have gotten redder from more than just exertion. “I-I…”

“You d-don’t have to watch me l-like a h-hawk. You’re always so good to me~”

“I-It’s just been a while.”

“Y-You haven’t hurt me i-in the longest time. Be more confident in y-yourself. I-I promise to t-tell you if you’re b-being too rough.”

Ludwig nodded, leaning down to kiss Feliciano once again. As his kisses trailed down the Italian’s neck, the German could hear the smaller man begin to murmur in Italian and move to press closer to him. The German didn’t want to hurt the other by going faster, but maybe he could thrust in a bit more. Testing it out, Ludwig thrusted himself inside Feliciano with a greater force than before causing the smaller man to gasp out and cling onto him. The German repeated again, making sure to stay at the same slow pace. He felt Feliciano moving to meet him, crying out with every move of his hips.

“S-So good Lud.” Feliciano panted out, feeling the other man’s hot breath hitting his neck, “Do e-exactly that!”

Ludwig did exactly as he told, listening to Feliciano’s sounds of ecstasy. He in turn, grunted with effort with shuddering breaths. Just hearing the other man could make the German weak at the knees. Those beautiful sounds coming from an equally handsome man… That’s what brought the greatest pleasure to Ludwig.

Feliciano though, thought the blond wasn’t enjoying himself as much as he should. He could hear the other’s breath hitching with every moan he emitted, but that wasn’t enough. The Italian moved a hand to stroke the back of the German’s neck, earning him a surprised gasp. Ludwig’s eyes were back on him, and he simply gave the man a devious smile before pulling him down to place his lips along the blond’s sensitive neck. The German’s thrusts became irregular as Feliciano worked, loud moans escaping from him.

With Feliciano’s efforts of making Ludwig enjoy himself, he got him to come. The German hovered over the smaller man, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He could still feel Feliciano’s erection against him and even as he pulled out to remove the condom, Ludwig couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed for not bringing the other to sexual completion. Feliciano on the other hand looked pretty satisfied.

“You just had to go for my neck again, huh?” Ludwig said, frowning at the other in mock disappointment. “You say your scalp is more sensitive than my neck, but we both know you can last longer than me.”

“It was worth it.” Feliciano laughed, putting a hand to his still erect manhood, “I can finish myself off anyway.”

The German pulled the other’s hand away, shaking his head. “That would be my job.”

The Italian didn’t complain as Ludwig began to work on him. He once again focused on the base of Feliciano’s erection. Feliciano let out breathy sighs, moaning out when Ludwig focused his attention to his sensitive balls. That brought him to his climax and he simply rode the high as Ludwig grabbed tissues to clean him up. Once the blond rejoined him on the bed, Feliciano moved to snuggle into the other and felt the other wrap his arms around him.

“Finally enjoying yourself?” he asked, feeling Ludwig’s lips pressing up against his temple.

The German simply hummed in response, running a hand along the other man’s side. “Sorry.”

“About what?”

“For breaking my promise. I should have waited until after our vacation to start on work.”

“S’okay. You’re not going to start on it again later, right?”

“Not until after vacation.” Ludwig promised.

“Good.” Feliciano smiled, moving to kiss the blond, “But just to make sure you enjoy the rest of our vacation, I want you to gather up all those papers and give them to me. I’ll lock them up in a place you’ll never find.”

“Hm… That’s probably for the best. It’ll be on my mind otherwise.”

“Mmmhm. And if I suspect that you’re thinking about work…” Feliciano smiled deviously and nipped at Ludwig’s lips, “I know the perfect solution to keep your mind off it~”

Ludwig laughed, shaking his head as his cheeks flushed. Surely Feliciano was going to be keeping him rather busy on this particular vacation. The two of them settled down, simply enjoying the other’s soft touches and quiet presence when the sound of running water reached the German’s ears. They had both forgotten that the shower was still going, steam rolling into the bedroom.

“Why don’t we take that shower you wanted so badly?” Ludwig suggested, lightly tugging on the Italian’s arm. Feliciano simply laughed before following the other into the next room for a shower they both surely needed.


End file.
